


Dragons Galore!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [153]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguments, Crack, Dragons, Game of Thrones References, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon References, Lots of cultural references, World Meetings, innuendos, magic trio - Freeform, video games references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Magic Trio have an argument over which country’s dragons are better... In the middle of the World Meeting. And the rest of the world have something to say about it too.





	Dragons Galore!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for forgetting about China. How I managed that I’ll never know.

When three dragons burst through the ceiling of the World Meeting, absolutely no one was surprised. 

“Ha! Look upon Britannia’s finest dragon and weep, idiots! Did you really think your pitiful excuses for noble fire-breathing wingéd beasts would be able to beat mine in magnificence?” England declared smugly, thick eyebrows making it impossible for anyone to take him seriously. Norway fixed him with a completely apathetic expression.

“What’s his name?” He asked flatly. Immediately England’s smile disappeared as he began to stutter, face turning bright red. Romania smirked from the other side of the room. He knew exactly why Norway had asked such a question, and was glad that it eliminated one nation from their little competition.

At the last meeting of the magical countries, they had gotten into an argument over which of them had the coolest and most magnificent dragons. They then decided to take their best dragons to the next World Meeting so the rest of the world could settle it for them.

It seemed like a good idea at the time! Seriously!

“...thedragon.” England muttered quickly. Norway raised an eyebrow.

“What was that?” He asked in a perfect monotone. Meanwhile, all the other countries had absolutely no clue what was going on, but some of them were kind of into it. Prussia already had the video camera out.

“I SAID HE’S CALLED THE DRAGON, OKAY? BLOODY HELL, NOT HAVING A NAME SHOULD MAKE HIM EVEN COOLER!” Romania burst into laughter while Norway just shook his head in disdain. England let out a sound akin to a primal screech and leapt onto his dragon, a beautiful ruby red beast with gorgeous wings and deep, soulful eyes. The tyrant of a dragon roared maniacally as the two lamented their loss.

“You know, Russia has the same dragon~ But he is far more ferocious in our legends.” Russia casually commented. England shot him an irritated look as if to say ‘you’re not helping’.

“We have that dragon too, ve! In our version of the legend, the princess Saint George saves actually has a name!” Italy piped up with a grin.

“Actually, the most well-known version of Saint George and the Dragon comes from our place. _Legendea Aurea_ was way better than any of your garbage, ya bastard.” Romano added in a rather smug tone. England just buried his head into the dragon’s neck, feeling somewhat depressed.

“Um... excuse me? Saint George was created in my house, but all you Europeans kind of took credit for him...” Georgia mumbled from the back of the room. She was ignored.

“The legend is set in my house! How you Brits decided it was yours I’ll never know!” Libya huffed from her corner of the room, folding her arms in irritation.

“The dragon’s a girl at my house. We could’ve had a three-headed one like Mr Russia, but I kinda like zmei and it’d be mean to kill one, so we have a lamia instead.” Bulgaria happily stated, blissfully unaware of the chaos around him and simply glad to join in with the conversation.

“Wait, Russia’s has _three_ heads?!” An unknown voice shouted.

“Lamia... In my house, they are child-eating monsters, not dragons... But do dragons not eat children too? What defines a dragon? A scaled, winged beast? Lamia are scaly, but they have the heads of women... A woman eating a child is the reverse of a good mother nurturing her infant. Dragons are not good mothers. They are fierce. Like cats. Are cats dragons? I would like to dress a cat in a dragon costume. That would be cute. Cats are cute. Cats are very cute. I want to pet a cat. I want to pet a cat. I want to pet a cat. I-“ Greece continued to quietly ramble about cute cats while everyone else argued around him. 

“Can all of you shut up already? I get it! My dragon isn’t as cool or original as Wales’ or Scotland’s. Saint George isn’t English. The dragon doesn’t have a name, alright? I lose.” England melodramatically shouted. Prussia started up a commentary midway through, something Spain noticed and tried not to laugh too loudly about (unsuccessfully, mind).

“Well, now we all know the English are living a lie, can we move onto _my_ awesome dragon?” Romania interjected with a confident smile. With his amazing dragon, he’d definitely be voted the best.

“That isn’t a famous dragon. It is one dragon from a race of dragons.” Norway pointed out, expression never changing.

“H-Hey! Balaurs are super famous! Korea made a game about them!” Romania protested anxiously, stroking his dragon comfortingly. The dragon made a strange noise and nuzzled his hat.

“I sure did, da ze!~ America, you play it, right?” South Korea grinned at America, who nodded excitedly.

“Yep! It’s nowhere near as good as my MMORPGs, but it’s still definitely worth a _couple_ hours of your time I guess.” America winked at no one in particular to look... American? Yeah.

“How dare you? Aion is an amazing innovation in video game tech-“

“Hey, you guys! How come I didn’t get the memo about bringing in a dragon to the world meeting? I have loads I could’ve brought in! Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion, Toothless...” America was quickly cut off by England’s fury.

“Game of Thrones doesn’t count! And neither does your stupid CGI riding dragon you call ‘Toothless’! The _real_ Toothless is a baby Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, a tiny _hunting_ dragon and he is green! And you know what? He’s also English! That’s right, _America_! How to Train Your Dragon is ours and will always be ours!” He began to screech aggressively before Denmark quietly (but actually very loudly because this is Denmark we’re talking about here) commented,

“I’m gonna use Libya’s argument here and say that since How to Train Your Dragon is set in Denmark, it’s ours.” 

“Thank you!” Libya yelled from the other side of the room. Denmark grinned and waved at her like an idiot. She returned the gesture, bonding with him over their mutual moot point.

“Ah, England!~ Of course it’d be _you_ getting all defensive over a children’s book, mm? After all, you always do act like a child...” France taunted, flicking his hair ‘elegantly’.

“Shut the hell up, frog! This doesn’t concern you!” 

“You shut up, you black sheep! Traitor of the EU!” 

“Right, I’m going to stop you both right there,” Surprisingly enough, it was Norway who pushed the two insufferable Europeans apart (well, they weren’t close together physically, but he did shut them both up) using magic before continuing on calmly, “Since Romania doesn’t have a _single_ famous dragon and England is a lost cause, I feel that I should win this.” 

“What, with Níðhöggur? You know he’s _Icelandic_ , right?” Iceland stated bluntly with a frown. Níðhǫggr growled at him affectionately and he tried not to smile back. 

“Just because he was written about in the Prose Edda doesn’t make him Icelandic, little brother. Nidhogg is _Norse_ and therefore Norwegian.”

“That’s garbage and you know it! And don’t call me little brother.” Iceland huffed, pouting like an adorably (?) petulant child.

“Wait, I thought Nidhøg was Danish?” Denmark asked, seemingly genuinely confused.

“Nidh’gg’s Sw’dish too.” Sweden said in his typical quiet monotone.

“Why are you all pronouncing the name differently? An uncultured non-Scandinavian country asked in a terrified tone.

“I have a manhwa about him y’know! In that, he’s called Nidhogg da-ze~” Korea randomly said, trying to reclaim his position as the centre of attention.

“Niðhöggr also appears in many Japanese games, including Pokémon and Fire Emblem. He is in the light novel of High School DXD too.” Japan managed to remain perfectly calm despite confusing everyone even further by using yet another variation of the dragon’s name (and horribly mispronouncing it too).

All of a sudden, the debate was stopped by an enormous boom. Everyone looked up at the ceiling just in time to see it completely explode, sending debris everywhere. Nations ducked for cover or tried to run away, Germany stopping Italy from doing the latter and dragging him under the table with him. France muttered something about that being kinky as he too cowered alongside Spain and Prussia.

In the centre of the room now stood an enormous emerald green dragon. Sitting astride its magnificent back was none other than the blond valley girl called Poland.

“Hey everyone! Sorry for being, like, late ‘n stuff. I was getting my dragon. Isn’t he, like, totally cute! He’d be cuter if he was pink or purple or something though,” Poland smiled, oblivious to everyone else’s mortified stares, “Y’know, we had a whole city built because of this dragon? He’s called the Wawel Dragon and he was, like, killed. I don’t know why he’s alive now, but I guess it’s ‘cause they didn’t kill him well enough. So yeah.” 

Norway let out a long sigh. “You win.” He said simply, removing his hat in reference to the city-building greatness that was the Polish dragon.

“Yeah.” Romania muttered in defeat, also removing his hat.

“...Damn it.” England finally declared, not having a hat to remove but still pretending to remove one. Poland grinned in excitement, cheering about his awesome dragon and trying to persuade Lithuania to ride with him on it (France also had a few choice words about the kinkiness of that).

And so, the World Meeting was concluded after the meeting room was so destroyed by the four rampant dragons that no one could get any work done.

**Author's Note:**

> The American ‘How To Train Your Dragon’ movie still hurts me. I was a huge fan of the HTTYD book series as a kid, and that movie took everything I loved about the series and turned it on its head. It ruined Toothless, ruined Hiccup, ruined Fishlegs and completely deleted Camicazi to replace her with _Astrid_ , who isn’t nearly as good of a character...
> 
> Ahem. I’ll stop ranting now. But seriously, the books were so much better!
> 
> I had to do a lot of research on mythology from different countries to do this, and the fact that Saint George is the patron saint of England but is actually from Asia disturbed me. Also I had to make OCs just to write this, which sucks because I didn’t get the chance to research and develop them properly. 
> 
> I find the amount of different ways to spell Níðhǫggr (which is actually more commonly spelt as Niðhöggr, but I like the traditional spelling more) quite amusing, but I don’t know if it actually is. It doesn’t help that the spellings are generally pronounced the same way, so the joke doesn’t actually work in context. Oh well~
> 
> Prompt- Dragons.
> 
> This was fun.
> 
> Original Number- 202.


End file.
